Separation and Closure
by arnoldbaronvanvonsteuben
Summary: As Hermione and Minerva house a secret between their love, what will happen once the secret is revealed and the two separate? How far will Hermione go to get back her love. Smut will be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed and Hermione found herself once more at Ron's side. He had been sleeping worse now and she knew that it was only a matter of months before her secret truly had to be revealed. The years, hiding her problem, hiding love, hiding reality had taken the greatest toll on the love of her life who sat comfortably asleep in her arms. Term started the next day which meant new books, students, and hidden love. She left late that night,knowing that she would see her spouse very soon.  
At the gates of Hogwarts she sighed, exhausted from what the years had become. Using time turners to teach artithmacy and transfiguration for the sake of fewer professors, but if the headmistress had her way, Hermione would only have to worry about transfiguration. Her room in Hogwarts was small but hand ample space for her small trunks of belongings. What mattered most was the picture frame on one corner. The frame which upon enchantment would open a passage to see her love. However, full schedules made rendezvous merely sad reminders of what they wished could be...  
A week of teaching seemed like an eternity, drilling fifth and seventh years on rudimentary skills to start OWL and NEWT preparation, hoping the first years would show more promise, and endless waiting for the week to be over. Weekends meant grading but the tranquility of her own quarters made them worthwhile relaxations.  
The day finally came when the headmistress summoned her to her office. It had been five years since she began yet every time she was called by Minerva her heart seemed to skip a beat, the walk to her office tortuously long. Finally, after presenting the password she was in the office of the headmistress.  
"Hello Hermione." Concise. Formal. There was something weak in her voice too though.  
Hermione approached, confident in their meeting.  
"What is is Minerva? I've missed you dearly if you can't tell. Or do I look just like any other professor invited to your office?" She was tired of the hidden messages. Lies. If Minerva would take off her disguise while she was around Hermione, but she knew that over the past years it had become a state of being.  
Tears rolled down Hermione's face but she was not abashed. Minerva steadied herself against the desk as she rose, frail, overworked. In the calm between the two she approached Hermione, trembling from the physical pain that had lasted five years. Years of hiding, transformation.  
"Min, do you realize how long you have been out of your true form? Do you realize when the last time it was you saw me with your own eyes? Polyjuice potion isn't supposed to be used so extensively. You know I've searched every spell and incantation and oh Min I'm tired of this. I'm hiding you."she couldn't make any more sound escape her lips.  
Minerva put her arm around her comfortingly and guided her to the loveseat. They sat down, close but chilled in silence.  
Suddenly, Minerva put both arms around Hermione, pulling her as close as possible. To feel her hair, to hear her heart beat. Her love, the only woman she had ever loved since they met a full twenty years before. For the sake of both, Minerva used polyjuice potion to become Ron and nobody else knew but Harry and the portraits on the walls.  
The real Ron had died in a terrible accident involving Romanian dragons, and Minerva decided that for the sake of the already fragile family and her own disguise she would wait for the right time to reveal herself. Both her and Hermione assumed it would last a week maximum, but the fragmented Weasleys had little care for their youngest son. Both Fred and George had passed away, Ginnie was always with Harry, and the oldest boys were hard to find at best.  
Hermione knew it was her time to leave but it was unbearable. To not be loved by the one who loves you the most was petrifying. For weeks she carried on as though nothing were wrong, receiving stone cold letters from "Ron" on occasion. He was always such a silly boy but it didn't matter when Min had informed her of his death. Harry didn't dare say anything to his wife, still distraught by the battle of Hogwarts.

Winter had approached and Hermione didn't even bother asking the Headmistress to meet her twice a week as usual. Even when summoned for, Hermione would often not show up, even if it were for upmost school business. A year ago Hermione would have shrugged off that as a foolish impossibility, but it was becoming ridiculous. Without explaining to Hermione first, Minerva's disguise was dropped and the wizarding world merely assumed Ron had passed the day Minerva discarded the polyjuice potion. She was still terribly weak, terribly distraught and knew that she would do anything to be in Hermione's arms once more.  
One morning at breakfast was when Hermione found out about Ron's recent death and she looked sternly at Minerva before exiting the great hall. The holidays came and Hermione spent time with Luna and Neville, enjoying the time they had to catch up, yet becoming sicker of the childish games Minerva and her were playing on one another. It didn't register that she could use the time turner, click back and changed what had been. But would she only be hiding her own mistakes?  
"Luna, I was wondering if I could ask you about a certain.. problem I'm having?" Hermione cautiously said on the last day of their visit.  
"Problem? I don't see anything wrong with you, but your hair looks a little awry. Having you taken eaten too many dirigible plums?"  
With that, Hermione recounted her tale from the moment she left Hogwarts on. How they fell in love, how they hid, how they acted as complete strangers at Hogwarts.  
Luna explained that she just needs to talk with Minerva, it was that simple really, but it was what Hermione most feared. Breaking down in front of her lover and receiving no response. And Minerva was getting older.

Term began anew and Minerva became increasingly busy. Classes to be assessed, financial orders taken care of, determining the state of the castle, and yet nothing on her list said Hermione.  
Hermione didn't send her an owl or happen to run into her in the hall, but rather walked into her office without so much as a "Hello" upon entering.  
"Professor Granger, how lovely of you to stop by. You're very lucky that I have a few minutes to spare, and good thing. You haven't told me much about how the arithmacy course is going! Did you have a nice holiday dear?" Minerva smiled, quietly reflecting on something, speaking as though still waiting to fall in love.  
"Minerva, we've been avoiding each other for far too long. You know that. I'm not expecting much time with you I just..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I totally forgot to put an AN on the first chapter -_- so. This is my very first fanfiction and I know it's dreadful but I thought it was an interesting idea. It will be very lemony soon ;)**

Hermione paused. Her beloved Min looked intriguingly at her face as her voice went quieter.  
"Professor, I believe that this hiatus has been rather unprofessional for us both. Now how have your classes been?" Minerva hoped that she was being helpful.  
"Is that all you care about is it? Classes. I've missed you every day and night and you dare not ACKNOWLEDGE that you have missed me more than any other person in the world? Min what happened? Please. I'll do anything" she tore her "professionalism " from her mind as she ardently pleaded to Minerva. She knew that nobody else could hear their conversation so why was she acting like this?  
"Why don't we sit down for tea." Minerva smiled.  
"Are you bloody mad?!" Hermione roared, the only thing keeping her sane were the warm memories of her love.

Infuriated, Hermione went closer to Minerva, bent her head down slightly and put her lips on those of the older witch. A cold wall froze her heart. Had all this time been a waste?  
In hope, Hermione didn't let go for close to thirty seconds. When she thought it was to no avail, Minerva's senses awoke and she pulled Hermione into a kiss. Again and again their lips met, but Hermione was too sheepish to touch her more or open her mouth.  
Minerva took the initiative, pulling Hermione's body closer to heat them both up. Each witch's hands were latched around the other.  
"Shall we?" Minerva whispered, taunting Hermione with her eyes in her usual fashion.  
Neither could lose their separation and Hermione, younger and stronger, though few knew of the latter, carried Minerva towards the bedroom. Getting there was mere muscle memory. Memory. She thought of Ron. The man Min had pretended to be. The sex in one word was barbaric though she didn't dare say anything in fear of breaking Min's heart. It was funny whose heart was broken now.  
Once in the bedroom they didn't race to undress each other, put hands on each other, or race for supremacy. Instead, Hermione gingerly lay her lover of the bed and sat next to. her. What they felt was a yearning beyond brazen sex. They were intellectual after all. Instead, they looked deep into the other's eyes, as though casting a patronus.

"I need you Min. I need you to remember." Hermione pleaded.  
Silently Minerva sat up and resumed kissing her lover. This time it was much warmer. Much more intimate in a mature was now on top, clothing covering them in a veil. With a flick of the wand, both sets of outer robes vanished. Though this had happened dozens if times, it felt like the first to both whose contact was dismal the past months. Hermione sheepishly put her hands across her quite revealed bra.  
Minerva smiled, kissed each hand, and gently pulled them away. A tear left Hermione's left eye. A tear of happiness being this close.  
Coating Hermione's breasts in kisses, Hermione knew that she needed her lover more. She reciprocated the favor first but shyly touching Min's perky nipples and loving her naval.  
Eager to continue, Minerva put her hands on Hermione's final garment. Panties.  
"Can I take a look?" She devilishly said.  
Putty in her hands she may have been, Hermione inexplicably felt shy but moaned "mhmm".  
slowly, Hermione was exposed to Minerva and Minerva discarded her a trained tongue (funny how animagus cats work), she licked all if Hermione's sensitive areas. Feeling the need herself, they switched to the 69 position.  
Faster and faster, each woman's tongue darted in and out of the other woman. Hips gyrated uncontrollably.  
This was what it means to forget.

**Want more? Then review please! :) be honest!**


End file.
